


Stop it, get some help

by Justnotabouther



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, There's A Tag For That, What Have I Done, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justnotabouther/pseuds/Justnotabouther
Summary: Lucius has had it up to fucking here with them. He gets it, He was once young and in love; her name was- it doesn't matter what her name was that's not the point, the point is they need to fucking stop.





	Stop it, get some help

**Author's Note:**

> Um hi i guess so listen, i'm sorry about this it's all my friends fault she said i should write a crack fanfic and being the idiot that i am thought it was a good idea. So that's all i guess??? Uhh pls remember this is a crack fanfic so don't take anything seriously.

He's done. This is the last fucking straw Lucius has tired, he really has but this? This is too much their trying to work on a cast and they're- nope he's done, he's fucking done with this shit. It's bad a enough that he has to live at the G.C.P.D but making him go though this? It fucking hell.

They're are literally staring at each other in the middle of the room, for no reason. Who does that? Everyone else is doing shit, why aren't they? Hell even Harvey is doing something.

Lucius slams the cast file down on the desk, making the two look up at him "If you two," Lucius starts, waving his hands between Bruce and Selina "Are done undressing each other with your eyes, I would really love to get back to the cast."

Lucius fails to hide his smirk as Bruce starts to choke on air, feeling happy with himself he sits back down. 

"I- don't- we-" Bruce starts

"Please, if anything Bruce undressing me. I'm just standing here." Selina pipes up.

"That is such a lie, you know you wanna see me undressed just as much as I want to see you." Bruce said crossing his arms over his chest, offensively. 

"You wanna see me undressed huh?" Selina smirked clearly proud of herself. 

"I, uhh- well I-" Bruce stuttered out.

"Ugh y'know what I'm done with you two." and with that he left two teenagers alone. 

 

"Fuckin' teens....." Lucius mumbled as he walked past the "kitchen" (witch is by the way, a "sorry excuse for a kitchen" Alfred words). 

"Lucius? What's wrong? Are Bruce and Selina okay?" Lucius stopped as he saw Jim's worried face and let out a bitter laugh. "They're fucking great. But uhh, just a heads up never be alone in a room with them" 

Jim looked at him confused. So Lucius kept talking. 

"it sucks the life out of you." 

Suddenly realization hit Jim "Ohhh did they do that thing where they stare at each other?" 

"Yeah, this happen before?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. Just ask Alfred." 

Lucius and Jim looked down the hall as they heard someone running and after a few minutes they are greeted by Alfred.

"Don't. Ask. Me." he said breathlessly.

"But-" Lucius starts 

"NO" Alfred screams. Huh he's never done that before, this day is fucking weird. 

Lucius thinks to himself as he and Jim make their way back to Bruce and Selina only to be greeted by a horrible sight; Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle butt naked. Together. Doing things.

"My eyes!" Jim cried.

**Author's Note:**

> huh i guess they finally got the help they need to fix their little problem.............................................................................................................................................................................................................i hate myself.


End file.
